Dende
|Date of birth = |Date of death = December 24, Age 762 (revived) Age 779 (reversed) |Address = The Lookout |Occupation = Guardian of Earth |Allegiance = Dragon Clan Z Fighters (support) |FamConnect = Future Dende (alternate timeline counterpart) Grand Elder Guru (parent) Tsuno (sibling) Moori (sibling) Nail (sibling) Cargo (sibling) Moolin (sibling)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 104 other siblings Kami (predecessor) Mr. Popo (attendant) Earth Dragon Balls (reanimation's) Shenron (reanimation) }} Dende (デンデ, Dende) is a Namekian with a unique gift that allows him to heal others. He is the 108th son of Grand Elder Guru. On Goku's request, Dende becomes the Earth's Guardian in Kami's place. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures whenever he can. Appearance In his first appearance, Dende is very similar to Piccolo as a child except for their attire. During the Buu Saga, Dende grows taller with sharper eyes and wears the clothes of a Guardian of Earth. Later during the release of Majin Buu and the events of the Kid Buu saga and onwards, Dende wears the same attire as a child. Personality Biography Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Dende first appears during the Namek Saga in Moori's village on Namek, which Frieza and his henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, are terrorizing in their search for the Dragon Balls. After putting up a brave stand against Frieza's henchmen, Moori is brutally killed by Dodoria, who then kills the fleeing Cargo, while Dende looks in horror, and Frieza's soldiers retrieve the village's Dragon Ball. Angered by Dodoria closing in on Dende, Gohan kicks Dodoria into a Namekian house, and with the help of Krillin, Gohan saves Dende, and they fly away from the village. Even though they manage to escape from most of Frieza's henchmen, Dodoria is sent to chase after the three, and is almost successful in killing Krillin, Dende and Gohan until Krillin blinds Dodoria with a Solar Flare, and hide behind an island. After escaping from Dodoria's Maximum Buster, they sense Vegeta killing Namekians in Tsuno's village. Dende, grateful for his rescue and confident in their good intentions, guides his saviors to the Grand Elder Guru. After the grand elder reveals Krillin's true potential, Krillin leaves Dende with Guru and brings Gohan for Guru to reveal his true potential. Grand Elder Guru later reveals Dende's potential, allowing him to use his healing ability, and sends him to help Gohan and Krillin to summon the dragon Porunga because they cannot speak the Namekian language to make their wish. Dende eventually takes part in the battle against Frieza. He mostly watches, but at times assists by healing the fighters, and saves all of their lives with his healing ability; such as Krillin after he gets impaled by Frieza, Gohan after Frieza brutally beats him, Piccolo after Frieza almost destroys him with his crazy finger beams, and Vegeta who wants to get a Zenkai to become a Super Saiyan. Reluctantly, due to the fact Vegeta had slaughtered a lot of Dende's own race, Dende heals Vegeta under Piccolo's orders. Though, he pays a serious price when Frieza transforms into his final form and kills him with a single shot, in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on, during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende is revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and makes the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. When on Earth, Dende realizes that Nail has fused with Piccolo. Dende lives on Earth for a while until it is time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. Cell Saga Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende is teleported from New Namek to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position. It is at this point that Dende is truly acquainted with Goku, having only caught a brief glimpse of him on Namek. Dende is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls, that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo, and grants Shenron the ability to grant three wishes (two if one wish is used to wish back to life a large amount of people). Later, following the conclusion of the Cell Games, Dende heals Gohan's battle-worn body. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Dende watches the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree of almost everyone on Earth. Eventually, when Super Buu makes his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Buu can kill all the other Earthlings but it would take up until tomorrow, Dende is told to be quiet, or the plan will be ruined. The plan is ruined anyway when Buu uses the Human Extinction Attack to leave less than twenty beings on Earth within minutes. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende can be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocks him off the lookout to assure that the Dragon Balls will still be around to stop Buu. Dende is faintly sensed by Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks then fly off to look for him, finding and saving Mr. Satan and Bee in the process. When both Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pigheadedness. He is saved by Tien Shinhan from Super Buu (with Gotenks absorbed) who fires a Finger Beam in an attempt to kill him, and is then saved again later, along with Mr. Satan and Bee, by Goku from Kid Buu blowing up the planet. Dende is the one who suggests that they use the Dragon Balls on New Namek. He is seen at a party to celebrate the victory over Kid Buu at Capsule Corporation. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the battle with Majin Buu, Dende goes to Mr. Satan's party at his newly made hotel in celebration of Majin Buu's defeat. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Kado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, fused as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Sometime after Kid Buu's defeat, Dende goes to Bulma's birthday party on her cruise liner. While the Z-Fighters were battling Beerus, Dende begins to sense ki from Beerus he hasn't sensed before. After a while, Dende tells Piccolo that Beerus has divine ki, noting that he is a god. After Goku had become a Super Saiyan God, Piccolo asks Dende if he is actually a god in which Dende confirms it. Dende watches the battle between Goku and Beerus in Bulma's spaceship. Dende is in awe by the power of Beerus and Super Saiyan God Goku. In the end, Beerus is planning to destroy the Earth but he falls asleep in the process. After this, Whis takes him home. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga After Frieza's resurrection and four months after his training, Frieza arrives on Earth in Age 779 with a thousand soldiers to get revenge on Goku. Dende is on The Lookout when Goku teleports there to drop off Piccolo who has been killed by Frieza. Dende, along with Mr. Popo, is saddened by the sight of Piccolo's demise. He is killed when the planet explodes, but Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over technique to undo the damage, undoing Dende's death in the process. Universe 6 Saga Sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Dende is fixing the Room of Spirit and Time for Goku and Vegeta to train and for longer in preparation for the tournament on the Nameless Planet. He is playing Tennis with Mr. Popo while Goku and Vegeta are training in the Time Chamber. Universe Survival Saga Goku approached Dende, so that he might help him to find Android 17, to take part in the Tournament of Power. Dende used The Lookout as a means of transport to get to the Southern Island, where Android 17 resided. Later at The Lookout, Dende tells Goku that Uub (at this point still unnamed) lives in a village, and although he is very young, he is a brilliant martial artist. Dende suggests that when Goku and Uub cross paths, he should train him. Goku says he isn't good at that sort of thing. Dende then tells Goku that the boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Goku has a flashback to him defeating Kid Buu and what he said. Goku says he's too young to participate in the Tournament of Power, but agrees with Dende and looks forward to meeting him. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, Dende attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with his friends. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's training match with Uub, and his subsequent regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga He is the second person, after Mr. Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibito Kai. Super 17 Saga He then helps Goku escape from Hell with the assistance of Piccolo, using a portal opening technique. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. Shadow Dragon Saga Film appearances The Return of Cooler Dende appears in the beginning of the movie, noticing that the Big Gete Star is nearing New Namek, and asks Goku and his friends to save his people. Battle of Gods Four years after Kid Buu's defeat, Dende attends Bulma's birthday party which is held at Capsule Corporation. After Gohan had accidentally shot Videl in the leg, Dende heals her, at the same time noticing that she is pregnant and was told by Videl to keep it a secret. When needing the sixth Saiyan for the Super Saiyan God ritual which required pure hearted Saiyans, Piccolo doubted Vegeta, who was evil in the past and whether he would contribute. Dende reminds the group that Vegeta has been good for years and is worthy of helping Goku reach Super Saiyan God. He later watches the fight between Goku and Beerus. Other Dragon Ball Stories ;Online In Dragon Ball Online, Dende resolves to deactivate the Dragon Balls as Old Kai had already expressed his disapproval of the Dragon Balls considering them to go against the natural order of the universe and, with the world now at peace, Dende worried having active Dragon Balls around may mean putting the Earth at risk. Later, Dende enlists Future Trunks to stop Mira. Dende is now regarded as the greatest spiritual teacher in Namekian history, and the class of Dende Priests are those that follow his teaching and learn his ways of healing, along with the ability to empower their allies. The new generations of Namekian people that fled to Earth apparently work under him. In order to encourage the people of Earth to become more powerful, he re-activates the original set of Dragon Balls, and creates many more sets, spreading them across Earth with their original power divided between them. ;Xenoverse series In the ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series during the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, Broly and Bardock who had been transported to Namek by Demigra's Wormholes are fighting with the Future Warrior joining Bardock in keeping Broly from interfering with SSJ Goku's fight with Frieza in Age 762. However when Dende makes the wish to transport everyone expect Goku and Frieza to Earth, he inadvertently transports Bardock, Broly, and the Future Warrior to Earth along with Vegeta and the others due to being unaware of the presence of the three time travelers. As a result, the battle with Broly shifts to Earth and Bardock is knocked away by Dark Broly while he is momentarily distracted by his new surroundings which he recognizes from his visions. Fortunately, Vegeta arrives having been transported by the wish as in the original history and at Bardock's urging, creates a Power Ball allowing Bardock to transform into a Great Ape to fight Broly. Together the three defeat Dark Broly preventing the Earth from being destroyed by the insane Legendary Super Saiyan and Xeno Trunks arrives to return everyone to their proper timelines. Dende's younger self appears in Xenoverse 2 in the alternate timeline of the Guru's House Time Rift anomaly hiding out with Nail and Guru at Guru's House. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can talk to him to get an idea which enemies they will encounter in the Guru's House Quests. Dende will also appear inside Guru's House and will talk to the warrior about various things. In Age 762 during the Battle on Planet Namek, Gohan and Krillin save Dende like in the original history (though he is not seen, he is mentioned to be with them) but are chased by both Dodoria and Zarbon due to Towa's manipulating Frieza via Dark Magic. As a result, Krillin fail to get away when he uses the Solar Flare to blind Dodoria as Zarbon cuts off his escape route. Fortunately, the 2nd Future Warrior arrives and joins Krillin in fighting Zarbon and Dodoria. Krillin tells Gohan to take Dende and go while they distract the pair. Zarbon orders Dodoria to chase after them, while he takes can of Krillin and the Warrior. However the Warrior manages to fight Zarbon long enough for Krillin to see his chance to escape and the Future Warrior uses the opportunity to chase after Dodoria who is attacked by Vegeta like in the original history. Later the Warrior is sent back to Age 762 to aid Nail in stalling 1st Frieza who has been empowered by Dark Magic, long enough for Dende to reach Krillin and Gohan. They are successful, but Elder Kai and Chronoa detect Turles and Lord Slug near the Namekian Dragon Balls, and Chronoa summons the Warrior back to the Time Nest to use a Time Scroll to travel further back to aid Gohan and Krillin as well as prevent Turles and Slug from using the Dragon Balls. They eventually convince Gohan and Krillin to flee with the Dragon Balls while they deal with Turles and Lord Slug. They manage to met up with Dende and use the Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo and transport him to Namek before Guru dies and Frieza arrives, restoring that part of the original timeline. Later after defeating Cooler who had been transported through time to aid his brother during the battle with Super Saiyan Goku, Frieza notices Porunga signaling Guru has been revived by King Kai's plan and that Dende will use the Dragon Balls to wish everyone besides Goku and Frieza to Namek the way it should be, as the Future Warrior leaves after defeating Cooler. After the main story is completed, Chronoa explains that the Dragon Balls that exist in Conton City (which had existed previously in Xenoverse back when Conton City was Toki Toki City) are actually one of several sets created by the Guardian of Earth, Dende (it is unclear if they where created in the same timeline as Dragon Ball Online as the Xenoverse games takes place in Age 850-Age 852 and it should be noted that Mira and Towa are killed in Age ??? in Xenoverse 2) though are weaker than the others. She does not say when Dende created this set, though presumably they where created before or around Age 850, though they may have been created by Dende in a later time period and brought to Age 850 to be used by the Time Patrol. Chronoa explains they where originally created to be used as a training award but ended up being just a source of unlimited wishes, indicating this set does not have the same limitations as the Earth's Dragon Balls as they can apparently be used without cracking due to negative energy (as Chronoa is aware of the dangers due to knowing about the Shadow Dragons as she had witnessed their appearance in GT Timeline). Though the Time Patrol's Dragon Balls are weaker, they are strong enough to summon the Future Warrior after Xeno Trunks wish for a fighter capable of defending all of history in Xenoverse. Additionally in Xenoverse 2, Grand Elder Guru teaches the Future Warrior (regardless of race) how to increase this sets power which increases the types of wishes Shenron can grant. Power Dende's power level is 10 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, while it is 10,000 in the Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game after Guru unlocked his potential. As The Guardian Of Earth, he was able to upgrade the Dragon with more wishing power then it had before. It is implied that the Dragon Balls are as strong as their creator, so we can assume Dende after his guardian training surpasses Kami. While he may be a powerful gifted Dragon Clan member and healer, Dende himself is not a fighter and is never seen fighting unlike his predecessor Kami. As a result, he takes on a more supportive role relying on Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and their fellow Z Fighters to protect the Earth. Due to his connection to the Earth's Dragon Balls, he also required the protection from the likes of Mr. Popo when his life is under threat such as during the Fusion Saga. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense ki. As the Guardian of Earth, Dende can also sense godly ki.Dragon Ball Super episode 7, "How Dare You Hit My Bulma! Vegeta's Furious Mutation?!" *'Godly ki' - Dende possesses Godly ki allowing him to sense godly ki from other deities like Beerus. He attains this ki when he becomes Guardian of Earth. *'Far-Seeing ArtsDaizenshuu 7'', 1996 – Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. He uses this technique to watch the earthlings from Kami's Lookout at top of the Korin Tower. *Unlock Potential' - Like Krillin and Gohan, Dende had his hidden potential unlocked by Grand Elder Guru which increased his power and granted access to latent hidden abilities. **'Healing' – The ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds, as he is capable of restoring tattered clothes. Was one of his latent hidden talents that was unlocked by Guru. *'Magic Materialization' – The Dragon Clan's ability to create objects from nothing. Since he is a prodigy from the Dragon Clans, he also has the ability to create Dragon Balls.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 In ''Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Xenoverse series, he uses this ability to create several sets of Dragon Balls which act as training rewards for the Earth's warriors in Age 1000 and the Time Patrol in Age 850-Age 852. *'Resurrection' - Like Kami, as a member of the Dragon Clan, Dende possesses the ability to resurrect Shenron if he is killed after Shenron's dragon statue is fixed. He acquired this ability after Kami's fusion with Piccolo and he used his power to restore the Earth's Dragon Balls which had been rendered inert by Kami fusing with Piccolo. However as Shenron has not been killed since the King Piccolo Saga he has never had to use it, though presumably he could have done so in the altered timeline of Age 850 after Towa killed Shenron just as Kami had done. *'Namekian Fusion' – Dende has the choice to fuse or not to fuse with Piccolo before the battle against Frieza in Super Saiya Densetsu. He can also use Namekian Fusion in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game to fuse with any Namekian in the game. *'Portal Opening' – Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth, but it requires one of the two Namekians to be on the other side in Hell. *'Pyrokinesis' – Dende shows the ability to create fire with his hands in a fashion very similar to ki.Dragon Ball Z episode 103, "Pathos of Frieza" Hypothetical fusions Hypothetical fusion with Goku The hypothetical fusion of Dende and Goku using the Potara earrings, as imagined by Goku in both the manga and anime series. This fusion character was named Den-Goku in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Dailende Dailende is a hypothetical fusion of Dende and Nail. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Video games *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' (seen in the Namek stage) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (ending only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (full 3D model) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Jump Super Stars'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type Character) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (seen in the Namek stage) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (full 3D model) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact (assist character) *Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (NPC/full 3D model) Voice actors *Japanese: Tomiko Suzuki (kid and teen; Dragon Ball Z), Hiromi Tsuru (kid; Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Hiro Yūki (adult; Dragon Ball GT), Aya Hirano (Dragon Ball Kai, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super) *Ocean Group dub: Tabitha St. Germain '(Namek Saga), [[Andrew Francis|'Andrew Francis]]' '(Perfect Cell-Kid Buu Saga) *FUNimation dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (kid; original Dragon Ball Z), Laura Bailey (kid; remastered Dragon Ball Z, and video games), Justin Cook (teen and adult; Dragon Ball Z and GT), Maxey Whitehead (kid; Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Blue Water dub: Jeffrey Watson (Dragon Ball GT) *AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey *Bang Zoom! dub: Michelle Ruff *Latin American dub: Irwin Daayán (most media), Javier Olguín (Battle of Gods, Dragon Ball Super) *Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (Dragon Ball Z), Joaquim Monchique (Dragon Ball GT), Gabriel Gonçalves (Dragon Ball Super) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Thiago Baroni (DBZ), Gabriel Noya (Dragon Ball Z Kai), Alex Wendell (Dragon Ball GT), Sérgio Rufino (Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler), Rodrigo Andreatto (Battle of Gods and Resurrection F) *Italian dub: Federica Valenti (Kid), Giuseppe Calvetti (Teen) *Catalan dub: Rosa Nualart Trivia *Dende's name derives from '''dende'n-mushi'', which is Japanese for "snail". *Dende is among the only characters, besides Kibito, Supreme Kai of Time, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon, who can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as Senzu Beans. *In a few episodes of the Fusion Saga, Dende appears in his child form, starting with the episode "The Evil of Men". Gallery See also *Dende (Collectibles) References de:Dende pt-br:Dende ca:Dende es:Dende Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Deities Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Guardians Category:Local Deities Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBS Characters